


A tender kind of love

by Whatadream24



Series: A Coyote in the Wildflowers [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Romance, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatadream24/pseuds/Whatadream24
Summary: He is fortunate to have met Bonnie. He admires everything about her.
Relationships: Bonnie Macfarlane/Archie Downes
Series: A Coyote in the Wildflowers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088510
Kudos: 1





	A tender kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> I am just awful at writing pure smut. Even when I try, I somehow end up adding a plot and making the story longer than intended but whatever haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Mild Sex is included! :)

He wipes a layer of sweat from his dirty forehead with the back of his hand and kneels to pick up another bale of hay.  
  


Archie’s father is in Valentine, purchasing a few things needed for the cattle. His mother is inside, finishing up the supper dishes. 

Archie is just about done bringing the horses some hay for the evening.

Brushing off his hands on his brown slacks, Archie watches the sunset just over the hills to the west. His favorite past time is watching the sun set but he doesn’t do much of that tonight.

He has new evening plans. He goes inside and greets his mother in the kitchen. Archie sits down at the table and picks up the newspaper. 

There is an ad in the paper that he’s had his eyes on for days now; thoroughbred horses for sale! $500 for two, which is quite a deal. The horses are located in New Austin, on Hennigan’s Stead.

Archie has never travelled that way but it isn’t too far. His father returns home and soon after, Archie leaves.

It’s not dark just yet when Archie arrives to Hennigan’s Stead. The small ranch is simple, but eye catching. The young man pulls the reins on his horse and hitches the animal at the large, welcoming home.

He fixes his hair after dismounting and wanders up to the front door. He knocks a few times and he can hear muffled voices behind the door.

Not long after, the door opens and a very young woman stands before him, with one hand clasped over her hip. 

Archie is very confounded the minute he meets the woman’s eyes and nervously loosens up his collar.

  
  


“May I help you?” the young woman asks, standing behind the worn threshold of the door, eyeing Archie suspiciously.

Archie swallows and gives her a weak smile, extending his hand to her.

“Archie Downes miss, I saw your ad in the newspaper,” his voice crackles just a bit and Bonnie’s blue eyes look down at his hand and she smiles, taking his in her own.

  
  


She gives him a kind and secure hand shake and leaves the house, closing the door with a click. She peers over to the big barn and then over towards the horse corral. 

She steps off the creaky porch and allows Archie to follow her.

“I’m Bonnie Macfarlane and this is my father’s ranch. I only recently took over for him,” Bonnie informs Archie as they walk side by side down the dirt path towards the large corral.

  
  


Archie smiles again and admires her little settlement. The cattle and roosters cry out and this place reminds Archie of his own home, but better.

“These horses are very healthy and they are young, my father and I just need the extra money,” Bonnie tells Archie when they make it into the corral and she points over to the two thoroughbred horses.

  
  


Both are female and a sleek dark brown, except for a white diamond on the older female’s snout.

Archie follows close behind Bonnie as they get closer to the grazing animals. The fresh smell of manure, chicken feed and wildflowers is high in the warm air and Bonnie strokes the snout of the oldest horse.

Archie looks at Bonnie then places a clammy hand onto the neck of the other, petting her gently.

  
  


“They are beautiful animals, Ms. Macfarlane,” Archie comments kindly with a smile and examines the horse’s body.

He knows enough about horses and other farm animals but with Bonnie staring at him, it makes him feel pressured to throw out random horse education.

  
  


“They are freshly shoed, so you won’t need to bother with that for another six to eight weeks,” Bonnie informs Archie as she carefully lifts up one of the horse’s legs to show him the new horseshoe.

  
  


Archie nods his head and continues to brush his hand along the back of the older horse.

  
  


“You take real good care of these,” Archie says to Bonnie who runs her hand along the older horse’s black mane.

  
  


She gives him her eyes and smiles, swatting away some flies. She nods her head and gestures for him to follow. The sun is nearly set and the sky is darkening. 

The heat is no longer around, but it’s not cold enough for another layer.

  
  


“I have the papers, but if you need time to think about it, take your time,” Bonnie adds as they make their way back over to her front porch.

  
  


The inside lights and lanterns have been turned on and crickets begin to chirp. Bonnie isn’t usually too friendly with strangers but she feels the need to keep Archie around longer.

  
  


“Care for a drink, Mr. Downes?” Bonnie asks with both hands covering her hips and Archie swallows, messing with his collar once again.

  
  


The young man nods his head and he is suddenly welcomed into her home. 

He doesn’t have a long ride back home so he doesn’t mind staying a bit longer than intended. His parents will understand when he lets them know.

  
  


Archie takes a minute to admire Bonnie’s home. The interior is very lovely and unique. Simple ranch home with a touch of vintage and modernism.

  
  


“Pa’ is out for the evening,” Bonnie explains with her back to Archie as she pulls out a half full bottle of whiskey from the wooden icebox and grabs two chilled glasses.

  
  


The Macfarlane’s’ are not rich like the Braithwaites of the Lemoyne territory but they have just enough to have some entertainment. 

Her father has a lot of love for whiskey; more so these days now that the last of her brothers’ has passed from the cholera outbreak.

  
  


Bonnie pours him a glass and passes it to him. Archie smiles again and kindly thanks the young woman with a nod.

“You and your pa’ have a lovely ranch,” Archie breaks the silence and Bonnie takes her first sip from her glass. She isn’t a big drinker but once and a while she likes to enjoy a nice glass.

  
  


Bonnie gives Archie a soft smile and looks into her glass.

“We like to think we do, but some days we feel that we are losin’ it all,” Bonnie admits and her tone is suddenly quiet and low. Must be a sensitive subject.

  
  


The sound of Archie’s boots keeps the silence from enclosing them as he wanders around, wondering about all of the lovely decor.

  
  


Archie’s eyes fall suddenly onto a family photo of Bonnie with her mother and father above the wooden piano in the family room.

  
  


She definitely got her looks from her mother. The necklace Bonnie has on is the one her mother is wearing in the photo. 

He takes his first sip from the whiskey and continues to stare at the photo. He has more questions than he’d like to ask; he is just a stranger in her home. There is no room for the questions that he has.

  
  
  


“Please excuse me if I am being too bold, but are you married Mr. Downes?” Bonnie asks politely and it is rather bold of her to ask but it doesn’t bother Archie.

  
  


He turns his eyes away from the family photo and gives Bonnie a soft look.

  
  


“No, I don’t really have the time to for them kind of relations,” he is quick to answer and Bonnie takes another sip before setting the glass down onto the coffee table.

  
  


She doesn’t say anything as she brushes passed Archie and sits down at the piano, playing something unknown to his ears.

The soft melody of the piano livens him up and downs the last of his whiskey. He shudders at the intensity of the liquor as it rolls down his throat. He is not at all a drinker.

  
  


It’s getting dark outside now and Archie must be on his way. How can he tell such a lovely lady that?

  
  


“Wow, you got quite the talent, miss,” Archie chimes in and Bonnie’s fingers gradually stop playing.  
  


She smiles to herself, looking down at the keys and she stands back up.

  
  


“Thanks but I am plenty better at singin’ “ she says with a little chuckle.

“-and call me Bonnie,” she insists with a flick of her wrist, looking passed her shoulder.

  
  


Archie smiles and shifts nervously on his feet.

  
  


“Well Bonnie, thank you much for the drink, I need to be on my way now,” he tells Bonnie with his same kind smile and a glimmer in his dark eyes.

The young woman nods her head and shows him to the door.

  
  


“Come back tomorrow when you got the time and I’ll round up the papers for you if you are still interested!” Bonnie says out loud, watching the young man leave.

  
  


He smiles, nods his head and mounts his horse. He leaves New Austin feeling more grateful than he had ever felt before.

  
  


He is surely interested in the Macfarlane woman and her horses, but he isn’t too sure if she has got a man in her life. He thinks about it on his way home.

His mother and father are already in bed. He retires to his small bedroom at the end of the short hallway and lights his lantern.

  
  


Archie sits at his desk and stares out the window. He cannot wait for tomorrow to come!

//

  
  


It’s been at least a month since Archie purchased the two thoroughbred horses from the Macfarlane’s. Archie and Bonnie have been quite the inseparable pair since then.

Bonnie and Archie spend most of the early afternoon together. He ends up meeting Drew Macfarlane and Amos, a ranch hand of theirs. 

Drew is intimidating at first but not so bad after. He has a thing with the men that would show up here, unexcused or not. Teasing Bonnie’s possible suitors is Drew’s specialty.

  
  


Archie doesn’t seem to match up with Bonnie, or maybe he is just allowing his self-esteem to falter because of how much of a wonderful person she is.

She is too clean for a farm girl. Too well-spoken, aside from her noticeable drawl and too occupied with her life on the farm. 

Archie is surely that kind of man, maybe not always clean or dressed well, but he loves to spend most of his time at home taking care of the farm with his father.

  
  


Bonnie though is the needle in a haystack. If he leaves without asking for a date then he will miss his chance.

  
  


They are both sitting on the front porch in twin wicker chairs. Bonnie is cleaning her owl rifle while Archie leans back to watch. Now what?

  
  


“Do you like to dance?” Archie leans forward and asks abruptly with a toothy smile on his lips, looking over at Bonnie.

  
  


She is frozen in place and her rosy cheeks turn a soft shade of red.

The color change makes her freckled pop and Archie notices. Bonnie lays the dirty rag onto the small wooden table beside her and carefully leans her rifle against the house; barrel safely pointed towards the underside of the roof.

  
  


She stands up and looks over at Archie, who stands up a moment after.

  
  


“Sure, show me what you got!” Bonnie lightly teases and they share a similar smile. Archie wiggles his nose and fixes his dirty vest as well as the collar of his shirt.

  
  


He is extremely nervous and all it does is make Bonnie hide her own nervous, red cheeks. Archie looks at her funny and stands close to her, offering her his hand. Being this close to each other, they can smell new scents.

  
  


“No need to be nervous ‘round me,” Archie comments with a cough and feels the warmth of Bonnie’s hand as she drops it tenderly into his own.

  
  


He swallows and tries not to look away from her eyes. He doesn’t want to look away but if he keeps looking into them for too long and too closely he will surely literally melt. 

With their hands now clasped together and their eyes locked onto each other’s, the last thing for Archie to do is carefully rest his hand over Bonnie’s right hip.

  
  


He licks his lips and can feel a sudden heat rise up from the confines of his collar. It’s very uncomfortable but his hands are now in use. He doesn’t even think of moving them.

  
  


“Now, just move with me,” Archie instructs as he looks down for a moment to watch their feet. Even the boots she is wearing are perfect!

  
  


Bonnie and Archie sway a bit, back and forth, to and fro. It isn’t the kind of dancing that Bonnie hoped for but it’s nice. 

They are close to each other now, very close. Bonnie’s head is rested on Archie’s left shoulder and she can smell the hard-work on his shirt.

  
  


The creaking of the floorboards underneath their weight isn’t a bother to them. The loud calls of the roosters and the soft trotting of passerby’s horses on the dirt road keeps them occupied and lost in the moment.

//

Archie presses his mouth into Bonnie’s and they fit against hers almost perfectly. They aren’t dry like he had feared and Bonnie can surprisingly taste the cornbread he ate hours ago while at home. 

It isn’t off-putting to her though. They are in the back yard, near the large vegetable garden, sitting against the house by the back door. Archie feels like a teenage boy again and he doesn’t want to end this moment with her.

Drew and Amos are busy with the work that Drew doesn’t allow Bonnie to do because it’s too much for her just yet. His presence isn’t needed right now anyway. She is glad he is away for a bit.

  
  


Archie twists his body so that he is now kneeled in front of Bonnie, who is sitting on the ground with her legs parallel to her body. Her dark blue skirt shields her legs, down to her ankles.

His lips haven’t yet left hers for a second. Bonnie isn’t the first woman he has kissed or even been sexually intimate with but he wants her to be his one and only.

  
  


Bonnie has waited so long for a good man to come around. She’s been desperate for a man to treat her the way she deserves to be treated and Archie Downes is doing everything right.

Maybe she is thinking foolishly but she no longer wants to wait. Bonnie is more than ready to experience sexual intimacy with a man. She has been ready for a while now but there was no way she’d tell her father.

  
  


He wants her to wait until she’s married but Drew is the real foolish one for believing that his young and beautiful, single daughter will wait around.

“Archie, I want you,” the young woman says almost in a whisper against their kiss.

  
  


Archie opens his eyes suddenly and moves away from Bonnie. A stray dark hair falls over his sweaty forehead but he doesn’t bother with it. 

He examines Bonnie’s face closely, giving her a strange look that doesn’t sit well with her. He licks his lips and sucks in his bottom lip for a second before breaking eye contact with her to checkout their surroundings.

  
  


“You are so beautiful but do you really want someone like me?” Archie says a bit frantically, placing one hand over one of Bonnie’s shoulders and the other on her warm cheek.

Archie is far from being a filthy man. He may not dress the nicest but he’s very sweet on Bonnie and he is still at a ripe age. Bonnie is tired of all the older men trying to woo her; there are way more than she’d like to admit on her tail day after day. Many of them are not even attractive.

“I-I just want to experience...well, hell, I don’t know!” the young woman groans out of frustration and stands up. This alarms Archie and he latches onto her shoulders.

“You are such a young woman, you have time to be with the perfect man, b-but I want, uh, to be with you,” he stutters most of his confession and his words are what Bonnie needed to hear.

Bonnie wants her first encounter to be in a safe place. It could happen outside but some place secluded and a little ways from home.  
  


Archie has been a good friend to Bonnie and she couldn’t ask for anyone better. She will be happy with Archie as her first experience. 

Sure she wants love and companionship and she thinks she has something similar to that with Archie but is a month of knowing someone enough time to feel such an attraction?

  
  


Bonnie takes Archie’s hands into her own and leans forward to kiss him. He accepts it and closes his eyes, tilting his head for a better angle.

  
  


The summer heat is demanding and both of them are melting in their clothes. Bonnie moves away from Archie and meets his gaze. His eyes are glazed over in excitement and passion.

She keeps a hold of one of his hands but lets go of the other and pulls him with her as she leaves the ranch on foot.

  
  


He doesn’t question where she is taking him. He loves this youthfulness about Bonnie. 

The sounds of the ranch slowly fall out of range and all that is left for them to listen to is the chirping of birds and the chittering of squirrels rustling around in the tree tops.

  
  


They eventually make it to an abandoned shack out to the west side of Hennigan’s Stead. It’s the same shack Bonnie used to hide-out in when she needed a break from her family as a child.

  
  


It’s still standing straight but the door looks like it’s about to fall off the rusted hinges. There is some overgrowth around it; wildflowers and such. The mess of nature only makes it beautiful. Bonnie lets Archie’s hand slip from hers and he takes a quick look around. 

He makes sure there are no animals hiding inside or around the shack and he nervously but happily takes a hold of Bonnie’s hands and leads her through the squeaky door.

  
  


He can see that there isn’t much to sit on inside the shack besides the broken floor but he doesn’t really mind if Bonnie doesn’t.

  
  


“I will be a gentleman, I promise,” Archie whispers against Bonnie’s cheek before placing a warm kiss on her freckles.

  
  


Bonnie isn’t experienced in this kind of thing whatsoever so Archie is sure to take the lead. He has only been intimate with a few women; less than a handful that’s for sure.

Archie Downes isn’t popular with most women and not because he isn’t attractive enough, it’s more so because of his busy lifestyle.

He is fortunate to have met Bonnie. He admires every thing about her.

  
  


Archie swallows nervously and finds a moss-covered corner where he can lie upon. He sits down with Bonnie at his side and is quick to unbutton his collar so he can breathe again. He is a sweaty mess and it’s noticeable but Bonnie doesn’t mind. She is just as sweaty.

  
  


“I-I will undress first,” he lets her know and begins to unbutton more of his white shirt until it is open and his wet torso is revealed to Bonnie.

He is fit and there isn’t a spot of fat on him. He has a little mess of dark hair on his chest and Bonnie blushes, reaching out to touch his collarbone. 

Archie lets her touch him and leans forward, getting closer to her. Their foreheads touch, all sweaty and sticky but it’s nice. Bonnie closes her eyes and kisses his lips again.

  
  


Archie kisses back and unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his slacks with ease. The heat is worse now but it is acceptable in this moment. Archie leans forward even more until he is on his knees and he ends up helping Bonnie onto her back. 

He deepens the kiss and careful when he does, using his hands to remove his vest, his dirty shirt and finally his shoes and slacks.

  
  


Bonnie keeps her eyes closed as their lips move easily against one another’s. Her hands are eager to touch and explore more of him and that’s what they do.

  
  


While Archie tenderly kisses and sucks on Bonnie’s neck, he can feel a sneaky hand of hers run slowly down his belly button and into the hairs of his lower regions.

There is a noticeable heat there and Archie is quick to grab her hand. He looks back into her eyes and smiles.

“I’d love to see you naked,” he comments sweetly and Bonnie can only blush.

//

Bonnie allows Archie to grab her breasts. They are not big but they aren’t small either; they are just the right size. They just about fill his hand as he cups them and runs a thumb over the delicate tip of her pink nipples.

This new feeling is strange but delightful to Bonnie’s senses. She can feel the desperate heat of Archie’s erection against her lower belly and she bites down onto his lip without knowing.  
  


Archie is okay with it and continues to kiss her lips using one hand to tease and play with her breasts while the other rests on the floor beneath them.

  
  


“You are so beautiful Bonnie,” Archie says to her with a faint smile and lifts himself up so he can once again gaze into her sky-blue eyes. 

His brunette hair is a bit disheveled but he looks just as attractive as he was moments ago.

  
  


Bonnie bats her eyes at Archie and feels the heat become even wilder between them. Fingers tangle themselves through Bonnie’s long, golden locks of hair along the floorboards and he lightly palms her belly. 

He is very eager to be inside of her but he is a patient man and will only insert himself on Bonnie’s command. She can feel the throbbing between her thighs intensify. She is just as hungry as Archie.

Their fondling and kissing isn’t over just yet. Archie sighs contently into Bonnie’s freckle-coated collarbone and kisses the moist, creamy skin. The invisible stubble on his face scratches her delicate skin but it doesn’t affect the mood.

“So are you,” Bonnie gives Archie a surprise giggle as she loses her fingers in his thick head of brunette hair. 

He gives her a sweet smile, looks down at her lips before overpowering them again.

Archie makes a sound against their kiss and carefully slips the tip of his tongue through. Bonnie’s eyes open quickly but she accepts the strange invitation. 

Her hands leave Archie’s hair and wind around his neck, which brings him closer to her. Their moist bellies completely touch and it makes her want Archie even more. She just doesn’t know how to tell him.

  
  


Bonnie is shy when she unwinds one arm from around his neck and slides it between their bodies. Archie gives her room to move her arm and the second her fingertips graze the wet tip of his cock, Archie almost gasps.

  
  


She feels his body jerk and she smiles. Her hand reaches further down and the mess of his pubic hairs meets her hand. 

She is careful as she grabs the base of his cock and gets a feel for the strange skin at her fingers. She never expected a man’s penis to feel like this but it’s not bad. It’s just hot, flexible skin under her hand.

“Can I touch you down there?” Archie asks and waits patiently for a response. Bonnie’s fingers tighten around his cock and he gasps again.

She nods her head and allows his fingers to play between her legs. The heat between her thighs is very hot and she is definitely wet and ready. Archie bites the inside of his cheek and can feel his heart face. 

There is some hair but not much. His index and middle finger slides against her wet folds and she is quick to gasp.

  
  


He snickers and captures her mouth again. Bonnie arches her back the minute he penetrates her center with a single finger. Nails dig into his shoulders and he kisses her hard.

  
  


It doesn’t take long before Archie is carefully sheathed inside of Bonnie’s hot center. It hurts her and there is some blood but he is gentle and he does all he can to relax her. 

He keeps his dark eyes on her and smiles while he keeps both of his hands on her face. He uses one hand to keep away unwanted hairs from her line of vision and his other to trace her soft, slightly swollen lips.

“It’s alright,” Archie calls out to her very tenderly and swallows, kissing her cheeks and sometimes her lips. Her knees are tight around his waist but not tight enough that he can’t move.

Her virgin center is tight; nothing he’s ever experienced before. The mixture of blood and her own fluids makes it easy for him to go an inch deeper. 

Archie doesn’t have the world’s biggest penis but he is a decent size for a man his age. Bonnie couldn’t handle anything bigger. She is a small woman and a virgin at that.

  
  


“I promised to be gentle,” Archie whispers in her ear, kisses it and urges his hips forward, easing another inch into her.

Bonnie swallows and keeps her knees tight around Archie’s waist. Her arms wrap around his neck again and she begins to tremble in his arms.

  
  


He feels bad and helps her to relax with a few more deep kisses. It works and her tight, warm center randomly contracts around his dick. 

She is still a bit nervous and so he begins to knead her breasts again. He kisses her again and pierces his tongue through to hers. Bonnie plays along and they kiss sloppy. Archie closes his eyes and moans into Bonnie’s mouth.

The sound excites her and she moans right back, this time fully wrapping her legs around him, slowly. The dick inside of her still hurts but it isn’t so bad as it was moments ago.

  
  


“Archie, love me tenderly,” Bonnie cries into Archie’s neck and he feels hurt but he knows she wants it. He needs to be gentle and ease himself in.

  
  


It’s not much longer until all of Archie’s 5 inches is fully inside of her wet center. He moves his hips slowly and caresses her flushed cheeks.

He is so close to losing his grip. He wants to ravish her, make her feel what he is capable of. Just seeing her flushed freckled face makes his dick even harder.

“Bonnie,”

  
  


Archie calls out her name and he gives his hips another thrust forward. He is cautious of the floorboards beneath her but most of them are covered in plush moss. He picks up the pace when he knows it’s safe to do so and eventually, the blond woman is fully enjoying him.

  
  


Archie holds himself up and looks down at Bonnie as he rocks her body, breathing heavy with her. He watches her lips part and her glazed over eyes makes him want her even more. 

Her wet center is tight and warm and he can not control himself. Bonnie claws both of Archie’s forearms and arches her back with a low moan.

  
  


“Oh Bonnie...” he spits breathlessly, leaving his lips parted as he keeps his eyes on her moist face.

Her ankles lock around his ass and it urges him to move even closer and penetrate even deeper. The sounds of their conjoined bodies eventually fills the air with filth and he grabs onto one of her hips and holds himself up on his knees.

He pulls her down with his thrusts and his breathing is now hard and loud. Bonnie’s matches Archie’s perfectly and he bites his bottom lip, breaking the skin.

He is going to come and it’s too soon. His eyes fall back down onto Bonnie’s and he kisses her swollen lips. 

He kisses her passionately this time. No tongue, just lips, spit and tenderness. She tightens her legs around his waist and puts her arms back around his neck. Their missionary position hasn’t changed and it’s too late to do so.

Bonnie seems to be enjoying this position so there is no need to change. Archie continues to push forward, carefully moving her with him. She is so beautiful; a flushed, sweaty mess beneath him.

He groans and breathes wildly into her ear as he bucks his hips forward a few more times before the telltale sign of an incoming release holds him back. Bonnie cries out in pleasure and claws his back. 

Her eyes close and her belly twinges. She can feel a sudden hotness wash over her and she lets her first orgasm take over.

  
  


“Ohhh, damn!!” Archie gasps out loud and the hot walls of Bonnie’s center convulse wickedly around his dick, fully milking him dry.

  
  


His hand on her hip is gentle and so is the hand at her cheek. They both tremble together, moan, pant and breathe. 

There is a mess of warm fluids between them but it doesn’t matter at this second.

Archie breathes into Bonnie’s cheek and kisses her lips. He cradles her face in his sweaty hands and Bonnie kisses him back, wrapping her fingers around his wrists.

They break from their kiss and Archie smiles weakly at her. He is worn and so is she. The stinging sensation inside of her makes her slightly uncomfortable. 

Archie is the first to move away, pulling his wet dick from her dribbling center. He doesn’t bother to look down at the mess they made but he helps clean her up with the convenient pair of dirty rags hidden next to them.

  
  


“I love you, Bonnie,” Archie admits and kisses her one last time.


End file.
